Whisper to Me
by R3N1
Summary: One Shot. Anonymous characters. You can imagine whoever/whatever you want if you like. Rated M for Mature. Contains cursing and immature content for unprepared readers. You have been warned. Enjoy. (Please don't steal my story.)


**Whisper to Me**

The air felt cold against her skin as she woke from her sleep, still groggy. Had she been drugged? No, it felt more like a hangover. Slowly, memories of the previous night started to piece together. That's right, it was her fifth anniversary with her husband. They had partied all night, surely emptying the pantry of all their wine.

She tried to move, but it seemed her hands were bound. This snapped her awake, taking in her surroundings instantly. Her urge to struggle was strong, but reason told her it would only alert her predator. It seemed she was in their room, the curtains drawn and door locked. Whoever had pinned her had made sure there would be no disturbances. If that were the case, then they wouldn't want her to scream, as it would surely capture someone's attention outside.

She moved her jaw to do just that, but found a cloth gagging her voice and rendering that idea futile. Thought, she could still make quiet sounds of discontempt. She tried to search her brain to wonder why anyone would capture her like this, since there was obviously no way out. Did she owe someone money? Had she done wrong at all?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door leading to the bathroom opened, revealing the man she had married five years ago. He was the culprit? Why would he do this? Had she been a bad wife? The wind from the swinging motion of the door finally reaches her and alerts her to a fact she had neglected to notice. She was completely naked, save for the sheer blanket covering her exposed body.

Her husband was also nude, thought she didn't really mind it. She had seen him this way plenty times over the years. She was just curious why he had her like so. It wasn't like him to do this, as he always wanted her to have the choice to stop. He didn't like forcing her, so why now?

"Morning love, hope you like your surprise. If I recall, you asked for this on your birthday, did you not?" Ah, that's right. Because he was always held back, she had wanted him to take control at least once. So like him to wait for a special event. His indirect explanation let her relax against the sheets, her eyes following his movements as he walks around to the foot of the bed. He lets his hand rest on her ankle, and gently massages the joint, calming her further. It wasn't unusual for him to find strange new ways to calm her, he liked to keep surprising her.

"That's it, wouldn't want you panicking in the middle of your gift, would we?" His soothing voice sent chills down her spine, she shakes her head, answering her question. His smile chilled her blood and excited her body as he wandered his way to the side of the bed. Sitting on the edge, she tried to move over so she could feel the warmth of his body against her bare side. He was too far away and smiled at her failed attempt, giving a little mercy by resting his hand on her smooth stomach. This made her still, as his touch was as gentle as ever, making sure she was comfortable with this. So like him, got it made her want him to roughen up even more.

He could sense her eagerness and climbed over her, his close proximity a tease for the bound woman under him. The pleading look in her eyes told him he was still being too hasty as he barely let his stiff piece grind on her damn slit. Her quiet moan of pleasure brought a smirk to his lips as he pulled away, drawing out the anticipation of feeling her inside as he had for five years now. Her quiet growl was futile, because he was taking charge, as she had asked.

"What's wrong my love? Isn't this what you asked for?" He bent down and kissed her neck as his left hand held her side, knowing both areas were sensitive for her. Her sigh told him his memory had not failed him, but this morning, he was doing things a little different. He sunk his teeth into the creamy flesh between her shoulder and ear, earning a cry of pain from his lover. He had no idea how much her pain could bring his pleasure, but he was doing this for her. As she didn' struggle, that told him he had not overdid it yet. That was what he depended on as her stop sign, seeing as she could not speak the safe word right now.

His hand at her side crawled up the flesh of her stomach, groping her breast. His teeth still held her neck as a predator, making sure she submitted to him. Her cries lessened some as she became accustomed to his jaws locked in her skin, even liked it. She hadn't seen this side of him, had he read up on the subject? He seems so natural, it almost scared her. It thrilled her.

He brought his mouth from her neck, leaving a deep mark, probably permanent. His eyes focused on her face, god, he loved her. Her face was red from her strong desire for him. Damn, he was too good in this role. He shifted above her, leaning over to pull something from the nightstand next to their bed. Ths brought him too close to her face, and she had managed to wriggle out of the loose gag.

She dragged her wet tongue up his torso, tasting the sweat from his body, from his restrained. His taste drove her crazy. He gasped quietly from the action, sitting up. Something was in his hand, and it clearly made it harder for him to hold back. Where he was positioned above her, all he had to do was move forward and he was inside. The proximity was so tantalizing, he almost did it. She was almost begging him, but was curious to see what else he had in store.

"Looks like my pet wants more than a taste of her Master, doesn't she?" She nods eagerly, letting out a whine, hoping it works as a beg, hoping he'll finally give in. He did, but not how she planned. His thick dick was right in front of her face, giving her exactly what she asked for, but not what she planned. She looked up at him with a pleading look in his eyes, but he didn't back away. She was unused to this, very unused to him like this, but she was excited too, thrilled. Her tongue flicked out, brushing against the tip.

He shuddered, god, his groan was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She wanted to hear that again. Her lips rested on the tip, very slowly letting him push the head of his cock into her mouth. His taste filled her mouth as his moan filled her ears. That was all the encouragement she needed. Her head moved slowly, bringing him in and out of her mouth as her tongue moved around, making sure to heighten his pleasure. She could not get enough of his sound as he struggled to maintain control.

But that wasn't what she wanted. She barely bit, and his beast broke loose. He laced his fingers through her hair and forced himself to the back of her throat. Yes, this was it. He lost control and it was driving her fucking wild. Suddenly, he burst in her mouth, his delectable juices sliding down her throat as she didn't hesitate to swallow as much as she could. Even so, some dribbled from her mouth. He pulled himself away, leaning over her.

"God, you look so fucking sexy my dear," his voice was soft as he very gently rubbed his thumb through the leftover semen on his wifes chin, drowning in her beauty and craving her lips. Her soft smile told him she wasn't done and he pressed his lips to hers, tasting himself on her tongue. His hands held her against himself, making sure she felt his still hard length against her soaked clit. His lips moved away from hers, sucking gently on her chest and leaving a trait of burning kisses down her torso.

Her heart raced as heat gathered in her core, her body sensing where he was headed. He stopped thought, right before reaching her entrance, earning a whine of complaint. He smiled and brought himself back up, revealing what he held. A collar, with a leash attached. That shut her up, her eyes widening at the tool. He fastened the leather object around her throat, holding the other end in his hand.

"Beg, my love. Beg for me to taste you, to bring you to heights you've yet to feel. Beg for me to please you unlike in the past. Beg." She could not focus on words right now. As soon as he changed, she had been struggling to concentrate. She tried to think of words, but apparently was too slow. He pulled on the leash, making the collar tighten around her throat. She winced, thought had no intentions of asking him to ease up.

"P-please… p-please let me f-feel you… I-I want you to keep going…" God, she hoped that sedated his sex crazed demons enough to comply, she didn't think she could manage to speak more. His wicked grin had not left, thought, he lowered himself. She felt the tip of his tongue flick against her flesh and gasped at the intense shock it sent through her, surprised such a small motion could create such a response. She must really be deep under if that were the case.

He growled and drove his tongue deep inside of her core, causing her to moan is name. That drove Him wild, hearing the love of his life admitting she belonged to Him, admitting he brought her such pleasure to cry out For him. He couldn't stop as he thrusted his tongue into her repeatedly, constantly driven by her sounds, he could hardly hold back from taking her right now. But he had to be patient if this was going to last as he wanted.

Once he unintentionally grinded his teeth against her, she broke. Her taste covered his tongue and he made sure to clean up as much of it as he could, not willing to waste a single drop of her. With a grin, he pulled his mouth away from her, kissing her inner thigh softly. She flinched, but could not pull away, due to the ropes still holding her bound. He brought himself above her once again, fully hard from her reaction. She looked tired, but did no ask to stop. Had he really been that good? So good his own wife was addicted in the moment? He could not know, he only knew he could not withhold himself much longer. He gently rubbed himself against hr entry again, leaning down so close, his lips next to her ear.

"Whisper to me, my love. Ask me for this, whisper to me that you want this." His voice was so soft, she had to obey. She had to, it would basically be a sin to disobey such a soft voice from her husband.

"Please, please don't stop… " she whispered, as he had asked. He slowly entered her, earning a quiet moan from her sore throat. Even after all these years with her, she still felt so good to him, she still made him want her undeniably so. He wanted to please her, make her happy. He never wanted to leave her.

"That's a good girl, moan for me." He thrusted into her, making sure she complied with his order. He sat upright, holding the leash taut. Her sounds urged him on and he kept pushing himself into her core, feeling as much pleasure as she did. He returned her moans as he kept going, now finding it difficult to hold back. It was a good thing they had already been in want for children, because it meant he had no need to.

He continuously pushed himself deep into her core, uncertain what time it was now, even with the clock on the wall, reading late in the day. He had no clue of time, or is surroundings, or anything but her. Her mind was in a same state, only thinking of him. In an instant, they finished together. He had tightened the collar unintentionally, thought she didn't mind. Their peaks only lasted a short bit, he made sure to remove the tool as soon as he recovered.

He had left one hell of a mark on her neck, from his teeth and the restraint. She thought adorable how he worried about her, forgetting the restraints were holding her and attempted to hug him. The reminder of the rope binding her caught his attention, he then untied them. Her wrists had burns on them, she was unaware she had struggled so much. He embraced her, glad he hadn't hurt her irreparably.

"Are you ok? Did i go too far? Are you hur-" She cut his fretting off with a kiss, passionate and distracting. He melted into it as his hand cupped her face gently. The broke it off, staring into each other's eyes, gazes locked. Neither blinked, neither looked away, neither moved at all. They were locked in this moment, entranced with each other.

"I'm fine my love," her reassurance eased his worries and he gently nuzzled her chin like a cat would for attention. She rested her hand on his head, roughing up his already mused hair. The clock ticked on the wall, no sound interrupted it. The hour hand on 3 and the minute on 5. 3:25. She could not recall what time she woke up, but their session certainly lasted quite a while.

The sun was blocked by the curtain, leaving the room dark. It didn't matter, she has long adjusted to the shadows covering the room. Her husband was calm, cuddling her. He seemed to be dozing off, she couldn't blame him. Maybe they could skip dinner tonight, she doubted either of them had the strength to prepare something proper. It didn't matter thought, because soon, she fell asleep alongside her man.


End file.
